Make It Worth Your While
by pinkiedoll
Summary: What happens when a sequence of reoccurring dreams keeps a certain Bookman up at night, pondering why he feels so much for a person he cannot claim in his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Warning: Contains MalexMale. LavixAllen_

_This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Please let me know how I can improve :)_

_I do not own D-Gray Man. _

_Oh, and Rated M._

_Enjoy._

_-Pinkie xoxo_

_His breath was hot at my ear, the words came clustered and hard to understand. I couldn't make out the need in his voice as his touch came down, firm and demanding. I tried to pull back, but found the warmth of his face on mine, instead. His forehead was pressing gently on mine, his hands on my face and his lips searching down the middle of my face for mine. I tried to pull away. I tried. I was not successful._

Lavi woke from this dream in a cold sweat. A warmth pooling in his abdomen, and anxiety clutching him in the chest. He sat up, and rubbed his cool hands across his hot neck. The sudden cold felt comforting in this reality. He knew he was awake, that he no longer felt the heat and need of the persona in his mind.

"Christ, just what the hell was that?"

The dream had been a reoccuring one for a long while now. He would find his subconcious self becoming attatched to an unseen persona in his dreams. He wanted to find the face of this person, and confront them. He wanted to know why he felt this way. Why he was so keen to be close to this person. Why his heart froze whenever he awoke.

Lavi pushed himself off of the bed, and searched for his eye-patch. He snapped it into place on his face and felt the surface of his night stand to find his bandana. He tied his hair just out of his face and sighed. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his leather pants on. He shoved his feet into his boots and found a shirt off the floor. He shrugged into his jacket and yawned. He opened the door from his room and grimaced at the bright light shining into his face.

"Another day... let's get this over with."

Lavi trudged down the halls with his hands behind his head. He smiled warmly at all the friendly faces he passed, as was his habit. But the memories of the dream he kept having were haunting him. He was not paying attention as he bumped right into someone.

"Oh, sorry there!" His sheepish grin greeted by another one.

"Oh, hey Lavi! Couldn't see you over my steamed bun! Jerry made red bean buns and they are fffntistic."

Lavi peered down at the slender boy. Allen. Of course he was speaking with his mouth full, as was the normal habits of this boy. Lavi laughed and turned Allen around. Allen looked up at him, bits of the bun still sticking out of his mouth. Lavi pushed the remains into the boy's mouth and laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"You were going to eat it anyway. Just thought I'd help" Lavi put his hands up in mock self-defeat. Allen's cheeks rose up in a pink flush. Lavi noticed this small detail, and cocked his head to the side, a small smirk playing on the edges of his mouth.

"Ne- Allen, what's got your face all red?"

"N-nothing L avi! Where were you headed?"

"Cafeteria, wanna come?"

Allen nodded and turned on his heel to head back into the direction he had just come. Lavi laughed quietly to himself.

_**Maybe, if I can keep myself distracted, I won't drive myself insane with that dream. I'll just harrass little beansprout for a bit.**_

_It continued where it left off. Where it always ends. My mind is spinning and I feel nauseous and confused. This is a scene I've never encountered._

_His breath was hot at my ear, the words came clustered and hard to understand. I couldn't make out the need in his voice as his touch came down, firm and demanding. I tried to pull back, but found the warmth of his face on mine, instead. His forehead was pressing gently on mine, his hands on my face and his lips searching down the middle of my face for mine. I tried to pull away. _

_His face was close to mine, his words but a whisper of need. I couldn't make out his face. I could feel his warmth clutching me, needing me, pulling me in. Arms were around my waist. This person needs me, but I don't know why. I want to help this person. I want to be there for this person. I feel lips on my neck, a wetness following my juggular, and I shiver. I find my hands, searching in the dark. I can feel skin beneath my fingertips. It's smooth and cool despite the heat I feel all around me. I caress this new smoothness. I feel arching under my hands, and I hear it once, and I want to continue..._

_"Please."_

_The one word I can hear. This voice so familiar but I can't place it yet. Then that color. Silver. The first color I've seen in this monochromatic landscape of a dream. I see the glint in the eyes of this person. The pure want in this gaze, gives my beating heart a jolt of electricity. There is silver against the is brightness to this darkness, There is silver causing the heat. It's pulling me in. Pulling me closer, there are lips on mine. I can see him. Him. It's him. _

Lavi awakes, once more in the same sweat as the previous nights. His hands come to rest on either side of his head. Green eye wide and searching amongst the patterns of his sheets. His breathing pace quickens, as the anxiety takes over. His dream has given him a clue. A large hint that he needed. He knows who he has been dreaming of. He knows who is causing this subconcious anxiety. He throws the blankets off his body, and tries to stand. His feet betraying him in slumber as he collapses.

"It can't be... I...I don't ever think I could...Oh Christ.."

Lavi puts his head in his hands and shakes.

"I've feelings for a man."


	2. Chapter 2: Awake and Anxious

Author's Note:

Thank you for the follows and the Reviews! I appreciate it!

This story is rated M, and it will get there ;]

For now, let's carry on!

Chapter 2: Awake and Anxious:

Lavi sat in the dark. Reworking all the direct clues, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. He had never felt like this towards another male. Much less someone younger than him. Lavi pulled himself up, bracing himself against the bed. He was no longer confused, now he was angry. He wanted to find out just what it was that was drawing his subconcious towards the younger, slender...beautiful. Lavi caught himself thinking these words and halted in his movements towards the door.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hands behind his neck.

"I feel this way...because he.." Lavi leaned forward and brought his hand to his mouth. Allen was the one who he felt warm around. Such a friendly personallity and a welcoming smile no matter how horribly he may have felt. As long as he could make others feel better; he would be content in any situation. Lavi threw himself backwards onto the bed, and could feel the anxiety filling him. It started in his lower abdomen, and rose, like an army of fluttering butterflies into his throat. He wanted to see Allen. Wanted to see if these feelings were true, or if it was just the dreams causing him to react this way.

Lavi pulled the covers up to his chest and layed still. Yes; he would confront these feelings face to face in the morning.

Lavi stretched, and yawned. The anxiety welling up within him once more. Thoughts racing through his head at a million miles an hour. Scenarios of what if and how rushing through his veins. He dressed in a hurry and made his way down to the cafeteria. That's precisely where he would find Allen and his black hole of a stomach. Lavi crept around the corner and peered around the large room. It was vacant, save for the familiar scraping of plates that he recognized. His eye searched for what it was looking for, and he zeroed in on Allen. He found his steps coming upon the boy in a hyonotic rhythm. Almost like a waltz, one two three...one two three... Before he knew it, he was standing behind Allen, an awkward stance finding it's way into his standing. Allen turned towards Lavi, concern flashing across his face. Lavi waved it away and gestured for Allen to finish his food before he would speak. Allen chewed carefully and swallowed. He gestured for Lavi to sit. Once Lavi was seated, Allen turned towards him.

"What's the matter Lavi? You look, er...well less than fantastic."

Lavi nodded, and sheepishly looked up at Allen through his lashes. Allen blushed, and Lavi noticed right away. How often had he had this effect on Allen? Lavi pulled his lips up into a small one sided smile; and much to his amusement, watched the colors change on Allen's face.

"I've been having, such odd, _sweet_, dreams lately, little beansprout."

Lavi's words came out practiced and well pronounced. His emphasis on the word sweet blew onto Allen's neck. Lavi saw the shiver in the boy, and his heart raced. He stretched an arm around the boy's shoulder, and pulled him into him, the close range earning another off beat heart jump.

Allen's breath hitched. He made no movement to get away. So Lavi proceeded,

"Ne-, Allen, would you mind doing me a little favor?"

Lavi noticed his voice had dropped an octave and came out smooth as silk. Allen looked at Lavi through his corner lashes. His scarred silver eye searching for the reason why Lavi was acting this way.

Lavi breathed in deeply. This was the answer. The touch, the close range, the way those eyes looked at him. Looked only at him, made his heart beat so quickly. Lavi leaned into Allen and put his lips close to his ear. His words were slipping effortlessly out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"I've a little bit of a problem, you see. My dreams have been about a certain little bean; and I'm beginning to grow a bit concerned."

Lavi's breath warmed Allen's neck. Lavi saw another shiver, and could have sworn the boy moved a little closer to him.

"W-what types of dreams?" His voice was but a barely audible whisper.

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Hadn't I said sweet..." His voice was deep and his words were slow, but he matched Allen's tone evenly. Allen swallowed hard, he peeked up at Lavi, his green eye shining down on him.

"I-if they're sweet, why would you b-be concerned?"

Allen's voice was small, concentrated and hesitant. Lavi smiled his usual placed his hand under Allen's chin. The jolt from his heart made this evident; he cared for this boy. Wanted him.

"That's where the favor comes from. I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and these may require actions on your part as well as mine. No matter what these are; do you promise to be my friend if this works out in the negative sense?"

Lavi's fingers caressed the edge of Allen's jaw softly, and slowly as each word came from his lips. Allen wet his lips, and his eyes darted around the nearly vacant cafeteria. Searching for someone who would be overhearing this odd conversation.

"S-sure, Lavi. What are friends for?" Allen's voice came as rushed, and shakily cheerful.

Lavi smiled, and pat Allen on the head, rustling his white locks. Allen's left eye closed at the brotherly touch; and he looked up at Lavi with a slight confused look. Lavi looked down at Allen and smiled once more.

_Oh, little beansprout; how trusting you are. Thank you for making this easy for me...It would be hard if you'd been on your gaurd._

Lavi thought of a way to initiate the questioning.

"Good, if I may, I want you to meet me at my apartment tonight. Alright? We'll begin then. Don't worry little buddy; it won't be anything too serious."

Allen tilted his head to the side and nodded quickly. His lips had parted slightly at the end of this conversation; Lavi picked up Allen's loaded and seemingly forgotten fork and pushed the remainder of the younger teen's meal into his parted, waiting pout.

"Don't want anything, getting _cold, _now do we?"

Allen's eyes widened as Lavi walked away waving behind his head. The same rhythmic pitter patter pounding against his rib cage as the first time Lavi had touched him the previous day. He fingers on Allen's mouth, pushing his meal into his lips. Allen touched his face and wet his lips. Oh, how the redhead knew how to get him to squirm. His jokes had always gone too far at times. Allen picked up his pile of plates and brought them to the front counter. He sighed loudly; and walked towards the arena so he could begin his daily excersizes. His mind racing with the soft touch and smooth fingers of his friend.

What types of trouble was he getting himself into this time?


	3. Chapter 3: The Favor

Author's Note:

Thank you for your follows :') I know it's a little soon to get excited over something like that, but I feel happy nonetheless. Please continue to review! I'd love to hear thoughts and ideas to help me improve! This is my first FF and I may write more.

xxPinkie

Chapter Three: The Favor

Allen walked from the arena, sweaty and panting; his mind still spinning with the odd conversation Lavi and he had shared just hours ago. He wanted a favor; one that would require him to be alone, with Lavi, in the confines of his room in the Order. Allen shook his head fiercely. Why was his stomach tightening? Why was he feeling so nervous? Lavi always played tricks like that on Allen; getting ever so close to his face and breathing in his ear. So why was Allen so concerned now?

_The look on his face; the need in his expression._

Allen halted.

"Oh, what trouble am I in."

He walked into the showers and began to cleanse himself; he scrubbed hard to distract himself from the thoughts rising in his mind. He couldn't tell what was hotter; the scalding water, or the things he was envisioning.

Lavi scowled at the clock. It had been several hours since his little encounter with Allen. His irritance with himself began to skyrocket. Had he scared the little bean away? Was he going to show up? Lavi anxioulsy sifted his fingers through his long, scarlet hair. He pulled the bandana off in frustration and rubbed his temples. He was thinking deepely, when a light knock rung out into the silent room. Lavi stood, he bounded over to the door and threw it open, he came face to chest with..

"Oi, baka usagi.."

Lavi's expression fell. He peered up slightly, and Kanda's face twitched. Kanda grabbed Lavi by the scruff and pulled his face up to meet his own.

"Oi, what are you doing; moping around in here? Lenalee had me fetch you; Komui is calling."

Lavi fought with Kanda's grasp; trying to free himself, but Kanda was pulling him down the hall. Lavi crossed his arms and put on a scowl.

"Yuu, let me go! I've previous enganements to take care of! I've no time for this."

"Che, shut up baka usagi. Komui says he wants you in his office, Komui gets you in his office. I'm the one who got dragged into this because you don't know how to keep your golem on. Now, stop talking before I cut you in half with Mugen."

Lavi quieted down, and let Kanda drag him across the cobblestone floors until he dropped him with a PLOP in front of Komui's door.

"Get the hell in there."

Kanda grabbed Lavi by the back of the coat and flung him into Komui's office. Lavi stood and brushed himself off, laughing slightly at the ill-tempered Japanese man.

Komui was sitting at his desk; a pile of papers scattered chaoticly across the surface, and an even taller pile teetering dangerously close to the edge. Komui waved Lavi in, the pile of papers swaying with the small wind from his hand. Lavi sat in the couch before Komui and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"'SUP KOMUI!"

Komui smiled down at Lavi as he sipped from his coffee mug.

"I have a mission for you, Bookman Junior."

Lavi sighed;  
"Of course you do. When do I ship out?"

"Early morning; get your needs together; and have everything by the front door before you sleep. Get plenty of rest; this one is a biggie."

Lavi aved it off as he stood up, more irritated than before.

_Of course I have a mission assignment today; of all days to get told this. It had to be today._

Lavi had his hand on the door as Komui sang out,

"Oh, I'll be sending someone after you shortly when you head out; so do feel better Lavi."

Lavi bounced through the door and turned with his habited smile, "Of course, chief! Thanks!"

His smile faded into that same scoel Kanda had earned as he threw his hands behind his head and walked back towards his room. His foul mood lightening when a certain white haired boy stood before his door; kicking the cobblestones anxiously.

Lavi's face turned up in a smirk; as he quietly approached the boy. Allen looked down at his pocket watch and peered down the hall both ways.

"Lenalee brought me here.. so I don't think I'm lost..I came when dinner was finished so I don't understand."

Allen's breath hitched as Lavi slyly wrapped his arms around the slender boys waist. He turned Allen towards him qucikly and stiffled a laugh at the boy's blushing, suprised expression.

"So, you came to help me with my favor, ne Allen?"

Allen pushed at Lavi's chest,_ too close; too close! Hot...HOT!_

He nodded curtly and Lavi unlocked his door. Allen stepped in and Lavi followed suit, he closed the door softly and locked it behind him. Allen had claimed the sole chair in the farthest corner of the room. He rested his back upon it and leaned back; stretching. His scarlet cheeks weakening to a dusted rose as he made eye contact with Lavi.

"So, where do we start Lavi?"

his innocent smirk was more than Lavi could take.

"I'll start, close your eyes, and let me know when things get wierd for you. Okay?"

Allen's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and Lavi reached out. Allen stiffened at the touch of Lavi's hand but relaxed. Lavi coaxed the boy up and lead him to the bed. Allen sat and Lavi soon after. Lavi's breathing had become shallow; and he found his restraint becoming more and more uncontrollable. He leaned in and touched Allen's eyelid. It twitched but Allen kept them closed. Lavi then continued to caress the white haired boy's face with his fingertips; until his small voice broke the overbearing silence.

"Ne, Lavi, if you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep."

Lavi's hand halted and tugged Allen's eyelid up. He looked into the silver eye and replied,

"Well, then you shouldn't be so trusting."

Allen's eyes snapped open and he jumped away from Lavi,

"What do you mean.. you asked me here and I'm trying to help you!"

Lavi laughed at the indignant look on Allen's face.

"Hadn't meant to offend you."

"I bet you didn't have any concerning dreams. You just called me in here to tease me. That's a mean joke Lavi."

Lavi's mouth fell open.

"Joke? I never had any dream?

Allen turned back towards the scarlet haired exorsist; and looked at him carefully.

Lavi stood carefully and walked towards Allen. His eyes read hurt and serious.

Lavi grabbed Allen's chin and pulled his face too close to his own.

"Would you want me to share with you, these dreams that I've been having?"

Allen's eyes were wide, waiting, almost expectant.

Lavi brushed his lips across Allen's jaw. The younger teen shivered, and the smirk LAvi held made him nervous. Allen gave a weak smile and nodded slightly. Lavi's smirk grew bolder.

"Very well then."

Lavi pushed Allen back until he felt the back of his kneed touch the soft mattress. His hands went out behind him to catch his fall as Lavi continued to push him. Lavi crawled next to Allen and put his arm possesively around his waist. He pulled his face up and gripped it once more. He leaned in and whispered,

"This is where it always begins."

The words were barely audiable; and Lavi locked his lips on Allen's. A stiffled gasp and then he melted into Lavi, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Lavi broke away; and looked upon the white haired boy;

"My favor, will you help me relive these dreams."


	4. Chapter 4: Anxiety and Release

Author's Note: Thank you all. This will be the final chapter; so please review. :) It's my first time writing a lemon, so do give me pointers? ne? Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. I really; really appreciate it. BTW the songs I listened to whilse writing was Send The Pain Below by Chevelle and It's Too Late by Jes.

xxPinkie

Chapter Four: Anxiety and Release

Allen shivered at the intensity in Lavi's voice. He was more than suprised at the soft skin closing over his. Their lips creating a wet smack as air was being sucked in.

"My favor; help me relive these dreams."

Allen had always had a weird emotion attatched to Lavi, whether it be brotherly or something deeper. His neck would grow hot whenever Lavi was around, an anxious need whenever he was away and he would always feel happy whenever Lavi was around. Now this person was kissing him. Deeply and needingly. He had never expierienced something like this.

He nodded, a deep scarlet rising on his cheeks, bright enough to rival Lavi's brilliant hair. Lavi reached for Allen's hand, which he gave willingly. Lavi pressed the skin to his cheek; and closed his eyes.

"Let me know, when it gets too weird for you. I don't want to lose you in any way."

Allen nodded, and responded quietly," I want to ask the same thing to you as well."

Lavi looked up at Allen;

"I'd never hate you, if that's what you're thinking."

Allen nodded and turned his gaze towards the door. Lavi saw the pale skin glint and took his assault there. His lips trailing down to the younger boy's collar bone and circling back to just behind his ear. Allen squeezed his eyes shut and gave in to the feeling of Lavi's lips upon his skin. Each soft kiss was like a fire ignited in his flesh.

Then Lavi heard it.

"Please.."

It was quiet, so innocent. The voice so sweet in his ears. Lavi pushed the boy lower on the bed, he took his attention to the boy's left ear; his tounge tracing the edge before he nipped gently on the lobe. Allen arched and his body tilted away. Lavi forced his hips back to the bed and continued this treatment, his tongue tracing lower and resting on the sternal notch between Allen's collar bones.

_His breath was hot at my ear, the words came clustered and hard to understand. _

Lavi shivered as Allen's breath came in heated, short gasps. He was trying to talk; but the words weren't coming out as audiable. Lavi shifted and locked eyes with Allen. Silver and green collided, a spark engulfing the two of them. That's when Lavi was taken aback. Allen shifted his hips and lifted Lavi up, and with ease and flexabilty adjusted himself on top of the red haired exorsist. He pinned Lavi's hands behind his head and peered down at him. A violent blush carrassing his face. Lavi smirked and made to move back to his original position, but Allen shifted with him, keeping his hips pinned.

"You don't understand what you do to me."

Allen's lips pressed to Lavi's forhead, and he used his free hand to move some stray hairs from Lavi's face.

"I really like this on you.."

Allen gestured to Lavi's free hair. His hands stopped on Lavi's cheek, he leaned in and pressed his lips once more to Lavi's breaking away, and repeating. Soft, yet urgent. He then pressed his his hips down, pushing his torso forward. His face touching Lavi's as the kisses became more urgent, with less of the previous gentleness. The butterfly flutter began in the scarlet haired boy's stomach and rose upward. Allen's lips beginning at the top og his head and continuing downwards, in the center of his face.

_I couldn't make out the need in his voice as his touch came down, firm and demanding. I tried to pull back, but found the warmth of his face on mine, instead. His forehead was pressing gently on mine, his hands on my face and his lips searching down the middle of my face for mine. _

"Lavi, I..I'm sorry."

Allen's hair covering his face, his lips and the shade of red evident as he paused, hovering over Lavi. He encircled Allen's waist, and the silver head boy mimiked this motion.

_His face was close to mine, his words but a whisper of need. I couldn't make out his face. I could feel his warmth clutching me, needing me, pulling me in. Arms were around my waist. _

Lavi shivered at his touch, and fond the boy's hesitant lips once more. Allen moved his pelvis and came into contact with the unmistaken bulge beginning to grow beneathe him. Allen smirked and moved his hips in a circular movement. Lavi groaned just barely, and it brought something alive within Allen. His lips found Lavi's neck, and he repeated what Lavi had done to him. His tongue trailing down his neck, and he nipped at Lavi's adam's apple. Almost on cue, Lavi shivered in pleasure. The boy's touch causing him something close to pure extacy.

_This person needs me, but I don't know why. I want to help this person. I want to be there for this person. I feel lips on my neck, a wetness following my juggular, and I shiver. _

Lavi found his hands and pushed through Allen's hair, he kept touching the soft hair, and ventured down the boys back. He then felt it.

_I find my hands, searching in the dark. I can feel skin beneath my fingertips. It's smooth and cool despite the heat I feel all around me. I caress this new smoothness. I feel arching under my hands, and I hear it once, and I want to continue..._

A small patch of Allen's shirt had come up on his back, he could feel the cool skin beneathe his fingertips, he circled this new sensation and began to feel lower and lower. His hand came to reset on Allen's rear. He smirked inbetween the kisses and squeezed the boy's ass.

"Ahh.." it was hushed, but sung out in want.

The silver eyes coming in to lock gaze once more, the lips twitch, and the tongue greeting those lips, wetting them for another encounter. The silver against the black of the room. The glint of mischeif creating an even brighter expression on this angelic face. This face.

_The one word I can hear. This voice so familiar but I can't place it yet. Then that color. Silver. The first color I've seen in this monochromatic landscape of a dream. I see the glint in the eyes of this person. The pure want in this gaze, gives my beating heart a jolt of electricity. There is silver against the is brightness to this darkness, There is silver causing the heat. It's pulling me in. Pulling me closer, there are lips on mine. I can see him. Him. It's him. _

Lavi gave in the emotion. His hips in unision with Allen's. He pulls at the shirt, pulling his attacker in closer, the sensation of heat pulling him in. Allen accepts this dominance, he pushes down closer to Lavi. His breath not missing a beat. Lavi pushes Allen's head towards his neck, and the boy obeys, his tongue and teeth going to work on Lavi's neck. Lavi snaked his hands under Allen's shirt, pinching and rolling the hardened flesh between his fingers. Almost of cue, Allen nipped when Lavi pinched. Lavi spread his hands open and trailed them achingly slow down Allen's chest and rested them on his abdomen. He pushed his pelvis up and greeted the same bulge as he had aquired. Allen's breath hitched, and Lavi knew.

He smirked up at this boy.

"Getting weird yet?"

Allen returned the smirk with a simple retort,

"I've never heard the word."

Their lips closed over once more, pushing and biting. Neither wanting to end this earth shattering kiss. Lavi broke for air, as Allen slid down his body. He slowly removed his shirt, and shook out his white hair, peering down at Lavi. Who repeated the gesture, with the help of Allen's hands touching his smooth skin. They admired the smooth, pale skin they shared and stared, taking in each miniscule detail of the other, the similarities they shared and the perfect flaws they encountered. Allen's cursed eye and Lavi's covered. The toned, flat stomachs they had earned through countless hours of training and the muscular arms they had sculpted. Lavi brought Allen into his arms, the heat enticing them into another battle of dominant kisses.

Lavi laughs inwardly as Allen fumbles with his belt buckle. He unlocks his buckle and removes his belt. Allen sits back as Lavi expertly removes the other boy's with no trouble at all. Allen shimmied out of his trousers while Lavi looked on with the expression of a predator. Lavi repeated the gestures, and the two of them stared in silence. Allen's eyes scanned Lavi, and this continued on for what seemed like hours, when a hungry growl sounded off in the pit of Lavi's abdomen. Lavi pounced on Allen, earning a breathless squeak, and nipped at his neck and collar bones, his nipping finding new pieces of flesh to explore with his mouth. Allen shivered and panted beneath Lavi's touch.

The constany skin to skin contact was driving Lavi wild; his lips venturing to the boy's lower stomach. He splayed his fingers wide across his chest and dipped his tongue near the elastic band on Allen's boxers. This contact earned a tiny flick of the bulging; and Lavi smiled. He gently pulled at the top of the band and stealthily hooked his fingers into the warm, pulsing flesh. Allen panted and his back arched at the proximity of Lavi's hands. Lavi pulled the band down and hooked both sets of his fingers into with side of it. He pulled slowly, gently and concentrated. Allen lifted himself up to assist Lavi, and in doing so, Lavi kissed the inards of his thigh.

HIs tongue trailed towards to appex of Allen's thighs; he pondered what to do next. He looked up anad saw the wide, suprised eyes of Allen. Then he decided. He closed his mouth over the tip of Allen, and slowly began moving back and forth, his tongue making a divet; making a bed of nerves for Allen to lay upon. He was taken aback by the sweet taste he encountered from the boy. In these intimate parts. He twisted his tissue and massaged this new flesh with his mouth. The continued pants and moans making him pick up speed. He tasted something salty and warm; and yelped in suprise as Allen flung him off and tore away his underwear.

He clasped his mouth around Lavi, playing tit for tat. Lavi arched and his hips bucked forward, Allen pinned his hips to the bed, and his fingers trailed upwards and rested on Lavi's cheek. Lavi closed his hand over Allen's and entwined their fingers, his free hand getting lost in the soft white locks of the younger teen.

Allen freed his mouth from Lavi and crawled up, pushing his torso against everything he could until his face came to Lavi's lips. He dipped his head and touched noses with Lavi.

"Please."

The word earned yet another flick; and Lavi flipped Allen. He straddled the boy, and trailed his fingers across the younger boy's lips. Allen opened his mouth in a pant and took Lavi's fingers in. He sensually coated each finger and remained eye contact with Lavi, he released his suckling hold on Lavi's fingers and trailed his tongue across his fingertips. Lavi breathed deeply, and watched as Allen leaned into him. He peeked up from Lavi's chest, a small smile playing on the edges of his mouth.

"Where do you pick up these things..."

Lavi's voice was breathless as he carassed the boy's cheek.

"You learn alot from the magazine Cross reads.."

Lavi snickered and kissed Allen's jaw, he gently pushed the boy back and spread his legs. He walked his fingers up his thigh, and watched as Allen jumped and felt his stomach muscles tighten. He touched the entrance to Allen's rear and listened to Allen's breathing. His breathing slowed and evened out as Lavi pushed one slender finger in. He felt the tightening of the muscles and waited. Allen pushed his hips forward, encouraging Lavi to continue. Lavi leaned upwards and kissed Allen slowly, and tenatively as he slipped another in. Allen's back arched and Lavi deepened the kiss to distract him from the pain of something new. Allen adjusted easily as Lavi separated and turned his fingers, preparing Allen for what was to come.

Allen broke the kiss, and uttered Lavi's favorite new word.

_"Please"_

_His breath was hot at my ear. I can see him. Him. It's him. _

Lavi closed his eyes and bent back, positioning himself between Allen's legs. He grabbed hold of his warm length, and teased the entrance. Allen's breathing sped up, and his eyes told Lavi that he meant business. He pushed in gently, waiting for Allen's response. Allen's hips rocked into Lavi, giving him the signal. He slowly began to rock back and forth, getting used to this new feeling of tightness, strangling his length. He pushed further, coming close to Allen's body, as Allen sat up, and pulled his face in for a kiss. Lavi obliged, and began to thrust in rhythm to the rocking of Allen's hips and the dancing of their tongues.

He felt himself become close to his edge and peered down at Allen, panting beneath him.

"Please, oh Lavi...please."

The whispered words were enough to send him over, he grabbed hold of Allen's length and pumped in rhythm to his thrusts, feeling him spill over and in unision to himself. He slipped himself out from Allen, and kneeled on the bed. Allen panting near him.

"Lavi."

Allen reached for Lavi's hands and Lavi pulled him upright. Allen nuzzled Lavi's neck and pecked his cheek. Lavi turned towards Allen, and he smiled.

"Was that favor you asked for, completed?"

Lavi smiled and kissed Allen tenderly.

"Yes, but you did something even better."

Allen tilted his head.

Lavi laughed gently, and pulled Allen into his arms,

"You created a new dream for me to fullfill."

Allen tilted his head to look at Lavi once more.

"I want to make you happy, Allen. Let me be there for you, for anyway like you were for me tonight."

Allen cuddled in closer and nodded. He then replied,

"Guess it's a good thing I asked Komui to let you go on the mission with me. We can-"

Lavi's lips closed over Allen's, and they scurried under the sheets, to prepare themselves for the mission they would take on the folloeing morning; and to test the boundaries of their new relationship.


End file.
